Snow White part 1
by Mie9
Summary: Kimihiro Watanuki is trapped by a magic apple that is draining his life out. Is Doumeki willing to save the day?


fanfic

Penname: Mie

E-mail: Snow White

AHHHH! Screamed Watanuki

Now what are you yelling for? Complained Doumeki.

Ahh! Its so late and i promised Hiwamari-chan to bring something delicious as dessert…

(Flashback to early in the morning)

Well, so , I´ll bring some tea from a really nice store and you bring something sweet for lunchtime ok? –Said Hiwamari chan-

Arggg! But I still don't know what to prepare!

Such a big fuzz for something this stupid. Just prepare anything. said Doumeki.

What? You are the stupid one. It has to be perfect – said Watanuki while holding his hands on his head.

Uh? What´s that?. He suddenly realized they had arrived at the entrance of Yuuko´s shop and noticed something in the entrance.

He came closer. It looks like a basket. It was full of red apples. –Mhmm they smell delicious! What a fragrance!. Someone must have forgotten them here…

But the street is deserted- Said Doumeki

Watanuki took one in his hand and smelled it. Ohh they smell so sweet! They would make a wonderful dessert.

Don't even think about it, there´s something wrong with it.

You are crazy! What´s wrong with a simple apple? Besides they But they look so tasty, like almost longing to be bitten.

Watanuki gave a bite to it. Doumeki said don't! But failed in grabbing the apple away from him.

Gasp- Watanuki choked. He held his hands in his throat. His eyes wide. Sweat all over his face. Suddenly he collapsed.

Doumeki hurried to Yuuko´s shop entrance. Maru and Moro were already there.

CALL YOUR MASTER! Screamed Doumeki.

She´s on her way here . Replied both of them at the same time with straight face.

(Later on Doumeki´s house)

-He´s bewitched- Said Yuuko.

Watanuki was lying unconscious on a futon. His hands in his chest. A golden apple floating above him. Golden sparkles were coming out of Watanuki´s body into the apple.

- Some demon tried to take his vital energy away from him. And this will happen for sure if something is not done about it.

The black mokona sitting in Yuuko´s shoulder had an unhappy face. -- ---Watanuki is going bye bye?.

Yes, said Yuuko but there´s a way to lift the curse.

Doumeki´s and Yuuko´s eyes met. You know im a business woman Doumeki, but this time i´ll tell you since your price will come afterwards…

Yuuko handed a book to Doumeki: "Snow White, The superfast and easy to read edition" was written in the cover.

Read this and you´ll understand.

(A little while later)

You mean he needs to be ki… ki… murmured Doumeki

Yes. He needs to be KISSED replied Yuuko. But not an ordinary kiss. This kind of kiss is something so rare that demons often use it as condition to break a curse. You know that demons spells always must include a condition.

It must be a kiss by a person that really cares for him. In a non-selfish, true and strong way. Humans often care for other people mostly because they consciously or unconsciously want something in return.

-Selfish humans- said the black mokona.

Doumeki seized the black mokona and forced it into Watanuki´s face.

Yay! (hearts in mokonas eyes) -Mokona kissed Watanuki!- And fainted.

-That wont work- said Yuuko. It must be from a human. And besides Watanuki has to be wearing this! Yuuko pulled out of nowhere a princess like dress and a red ribbon for his head.

Don't worry Doumeki. There´s a person in this world who can help him.

Oh! Hurry up because you have only util the sun sets or he will die.

I´ll stay with him while you are out.

(Next you see Doumeki speaking with Hiwamari-Chan)

-So that's why you must… (Doumeki explained in low voice)

Its ok. I´ll do it. If its to help Watanuki-kun Said Hiwamari Chan

(Again in Doumeki´s house)

Doumeki found out that Watanuki was getting paler and paler. His face and hands now as white as snow. (now wearing a snow- white dress)

Hiwamari-chan kneeled. Doumeki watched how as soon as her lips touched Watanuki´s cheek, the energy being absorbed increased in an alarming way.

Watanuki was lift up in the air. Wind crossing all over the room. Watanuki was almost out of energy. The apple was taking it away faster and faster.

Yuuko pulled Hiwamari- Chan and said – Lets go darling. There´s nothing we can do now. "The price to lift the curse is the consequence to do that" before she left the room. She closed the door.

Doumeki saw trough the window. The sun was about to set. Watanuki was now panting and sweating heavily.

Doumeki approached Watanuki. He closed his eyes.

To be continued…

(Read Snow White part 2)


End file.
